Love Letter
by chiisana-aiko
Summary: The agents of the BAU have been called in to Honolulu, HI to investigate the first real serial killings in the state's history. But before they arrive, Reid discovers something that makes him both irate and depressed, and it begins to affect his ability to do his job once the team is on the ground. S.Reid/OC; rated M for later chapters it's probably crap, but wrote it at 3 am so
1. Resentment

The agents of the BAU were departing for Honolulu, Hawaii, where a large number of murderous with similar MOs had occurred, and they were concerned because it was really the first incident of a serial killer in Hawaii ever. The thing that most worried Dr. Spencer Reid was that all the victims were Japanese and didn't speak English, and neither did anyone in their immediate families. He wondered what the deal was, but the FBI was providing them with an interpreter from the Honolulu field branch so he figured that would alleviate any language barriers or problems arising from that.

The team, including Garcia, chatted about things including the case and wondering who their interpreter would be. Then Garcia got the magical idea to look up case files by hacking into the Honolulu Field Office's employment data and finding all the Japanese language interpreters on their payroll; there were four of them, and one of them specialized in Japanese, Korean, and Chinese, but was also adept at Spanish. Her name was Aida Ivanova-Ishikawa, and she instantly attracted the attention of JJ, Morgan, Rossi, and even Reid.

"She's most likely who we're working with, given her extensive background in the three major Asian languages; it says she speaks both major types of Chinese… And she really likes techy-stuff." Garcia smiled a little. "I bet we'll get along."

"I-I think I know this woman." Reid looked surprised when he got to see her photo. "I mean, her hair is a lot longer and it's not the same color and she's a little tanner than before, but I think I know her!"

"What?"

"I'm assuming she's married, due to the hyphen in her name, but I knew a woman named Aida once, and she was a good friend of mine; well, until she decided to throw me under the bus with regards to our relationship." He sighed. "She's an ex-girlfriend of mine." He muttered. "That's definitely her; that look in her eyes is the same as when she left me." He was now really wanting to jump into the cockpit and turn the plane around and head right back to Quantico, but he couldn't do that without getting in trouble for it.

"What?" JJ looked surprised. "You had a girlfriend before Maeve?" She asked.

"Yes… Never went on a date, but we were together for almost three years…" He muttered.

"Maybe you can rekindle some old flames!" Garcia said hopefully.

"No, I don't think so." He suddenly looked depressed. "She made it clear it was over." After that, no one said anything and they let Reid sit in his seat in silence for the rest of the plane ride.

When they touched down in Honolulu, they were escorted to the FBI field office and were given an introduction to all the agents working on the case at that moment. Much to Spencer's relief, Aida wasn't in the building at that moment, and he could work in peace for a few hours before she was supposed to come back. Like clockwork, three hours later Aida came into the building. As soon as she spotted Spencer, though, she bolted into her office.

"Sheesh, kid; what happened?" Morgan asked, sitting down with Reid in the office he had been given to work in.

"I-I don't think it's got any relevance to the case, so can we just not talk about her?"

"Reid, obviously something happened between you two and it's bothering both of you."

"Derek, please don't ask me about it again." Reid snapped. "Sorry, but I _really_ don't want to talk about it." He sighed frustratedly and tossed his pencil onto the table.

"Alright, fine; but you know you're going to need to talk about it eventually." Morgan got up and walked away. He then walked over to JJ. "He's going to blow a gasket soon, I know it." He said.

"She looks pretty upset too, but more depressed than he is; he just seems angry and resentful." She replied, sighing. "I wonder what happened."

"So do I, but I have a feeling it's going to get in the way of our job if this keeps going on."

"Conference room. Now." Hotch demanded as he walked past. "Get Mrs. Ishikawa as well." He marched off and both the agents looked confused. Morgan let Reid know they were meeting in the conference room, and JJ got Aida to come with. The worst part was that there were only enough seats to accommodate their team and Aida, and Spencer was stuck having to sit next to her.

The whole time, both Spencer and Aida threw out theories about the unsub and continued to argue back and forth about how the other's theory was complete crap. It reached a peak when Spencer decided to pull something no one would have expected from him.

"You're not a profiler, I am. You didn't get the spot in Quantico so you're hardly fit to make profile calls, Aida." She looked angry with him but said nothing while he continued. "Stop trying to be what you obviously aren't." She sighed as though resigning herself to Spencer's verbal dis of her; she seemed to have been expecting it.

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed; both of them knew that both of their theories were all entirely plausible and most likely correct, but there was just so much resentment on Spencer's side and so much guilt on her side that they just went about things in the fashion they had just displayed. "Sorry, I'll just keep my mouth shut about anything other than what you need me to interpret or translate…" She looked away from Spencer. "Sorry, Spence…" She muttered.

He looked like he felt absolutely no remorse for being so rude to her, and JJ figured she probably must have done something really bad to him to make him be like that with her, because everyone knew Reid was a real sweetheart unless you pissed him off.


	2. Memories

"What the hell was that about in the conference room, Reid?" Morgan asked as the two of them drove off to visit the M.E. "She didn't deserve you talking to her like that, no matter what she did." He added.

"Can we _please_ not talk about this? We're supposed to be working-"

"Yeah, that's exactly it, Reid. We're supposed to be working, meanwhile you and your girlfriend are arguing about insignificant things when you know that both of you were right with your snippets of the profile. You're just angry with her and she was reacting negatively back." Morgan cut him off. "I mean, I've never seen you like this, Kid. She wants to work but your behavior is definitely not helping anything." Spencer sighed and looked out the window.

"We're done talking about this… He muttered, looking rather down-in-the-dumps and depressed. Being questioned about what happened between he and Aida just brought up things he not only didn't want to deal with, but also didn't have the capacity to deal with. He was honestly frightened by the prospect of having to work with his ex-girlfriend, whom he still loved very much, but he was really hurting from the way she had broken things off.

* * *

Spencer was getting ready to propose to Aida, since they had been together for just over three years, and he was head-over-heels in love, and his mother approved of her, and even though her parents didn't care for him, they cared for each other and he knew she was also very much in love.

They went out to dinner, and the whole time she looked incredibly depressed and like she was about to cry every time he reminded her that he loved her. She eventually noticed how often he stuck his hand in his pocket to make sure the box with the ring was still tucked safely away, and this seemed to make her mood even worse than when he had first picked her up.

They watched a movie after dinner and they drove to their favorite place to hang out; in middle of the park near the library that was exactly half way between their homes. Spencer's mother was already in her institution at that point, but she had only been there a few weeks, so Aida visited her a lot.

Aida started recoiling when Spencer would hold her hand or caress her cheek with his thumb, and he was getting increasingly more worried. He had seen her get into it with her parents about how much they disliked how awkward he was around everyone that wasn't her, and he figured they had said something that night before she left that had really shaken her up.

"Aida, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I…I…" She couldn't even speak; she was so upset, and tears began to fall. "I-I can't be with you anymore…" She muttered. "I-It's just that… M-My parents, they don't approve of you, and… And I can't go against them."

"Is that what's bothering you?" He asked as she looked away and down at the grass, which was covered in dew from the rain earlier that day. "Look, who cares what they think? I love you, and you love me, so it's completely irrelevant what they-"

"I-I can't do this anymore Spencer!" She yanked her hand out of his and turned away. "I… I love you so much that this is unbearable to do, but I-I have to do it because my parents are going to do something worse if I don't leave you…"

"Aida…"

"Just…" She took a staggered breath and held it for a couple of seconds while she thought of what she could say to keep Spencer away. "Just… I'll drive you home, I-I really can't talk to you right now…"

"Fine, then we'll talk about in the morning when you've gotten to sleep on it for a bit."

"Spencer, I haven't slept in days because I've been so stressed out by this. Please, just… Don't make this any harder for me." He could hear her voice crack and could see her trying her hardest to hold her sobs in so that he wouldn't be even more worried.

"Look at me…"

"I can't, Spencer… I can't, I just can't, please don't make me…" She shut her eyes tightly as she began to break down and he tried to hold her close to him. It wasn't quite hitting him what was happening at that moment; a small part of him still hoped this was just because she had been having a bad day, but he knew she was incredibly stressed. "Stop it! Don't touch me!" She shoved him away. "I hate this, Spencer! I hate it, and I hate you!" She said, hiding her face in her hands. "I hate you so much, Spencer! I fell in love with someone who doesn't even understand what's happening. You're an idiot! Why did you have to like me?! Why did I have to like you?!" She spent the next ten minutes tearing into him about how he wasn't worth her time, and he just sat there and took it because he had no idea what to say in response, and his legs wouldn't work and let him move. She eventually had nothing more to say than _I really hate you_. Spencer had never felt so hurt in his entire life, and he could tell she didn't mean it. "Just convince yourself that I hate you… It's best for both of us." She muttered, getting up and walking away. He didn't follow her to the car, as he had everything he needed with him. She got in her car and took a long last look at Spencer before pulling away and crying even more when she left.

He had never felt so alone in his whole life, and over the following years, he convinced himself that she really had hated him and that she was just the worst person in the world. It got so bad that if anyone ever mentioned her, like his mother, he'd snap at them about it and then get extremely depressed. But through it all, he had never forgotten the look in her eyes while she said horrible things to him. The look of pain, how he could she just didn't want to do what she was doing but had to because her parents decided to threaten her or something. He recognized the look immediately in the photo on the FBI site, and he knew she still carried that guilt and pain from fourteen years earlier.

* * *

While Reid and Morgan were with the M.E., Aida was with JJ and Rossi, interviewing the families of the victims and also wrestling with her memories of that night. She began to ask the mother of the most recent victim all the questions that the team wanted her to answer, and after a while JJ and Rossi wanted to step outside for a minute and think of anything that they could use to help catch the unsub. While they were doing that, Aida asked the mother for advice with regards to Spencer. She confessed to the mother what happened, and the old woman smiled sweetly at her and held her hand in understanding.

"Granny… Why…? Why Spencer and I?!" She started to cry, and the old woman patted her shoulder comfortingly as she continued to hold her hand.

"Things happen, and the only thing you can do now is let Spencer come to a place where he can forgive you and understand why you did what you did." The old woman smiled. "I know how you've felt; I was like that too once. I ran from Misaki's father when I found out I was pregnant with her… I up and left with no explanation and I just yelled at him about how it didn't work and how much I hated him, much like you." She sighed. "I am an old woman now, but in the end Misaki's father came after me, and we were married and he lived the last years of his life, which was all too short, with his only child and I, and we lived very happily… Spencer will realize what you did and why, and he will appreciate it eventually…" She hugged her. JJ and Rossi walked in and stayed as silent as possible to listen; of course, they understood nothing, since the conversation took place in Japanese, but they could hear Aida crying.

"Granny… I will find who did this to Misaki, I promise…" She muttered and the old woman continued to comfort her.

"I know, Ai-chan… I know…" She stroked her hair and sighed. "Please work things out with him…" She added. JJ and Rossi watched as Aiko knelt on the floor and bowed at the old woman's feet and began to say something over and over again in Japanese, though they weren't sure what she was saying.

Aida composed herself before they left and neither agent questioned what had happened, even though they were both very curious. They had her Reid's name, but figured it best not to ask.

"I know you're wondering what happened, so I'll just paraphrase it." Aida said as they drove back to field office. "That's my grandmother, Hiromi. Misaki Inoue was my aunt, my mother's sister, and I wanted to be there to tell her about it. After that, she asked about Spen- Reid, and I had to tell her that it had been a long time since Spencer and I had been on speaking terms, and she wants me to try and reconcile with him. She then told me a story about my grandfather and how she had been just like me when she was that age, and that eventually he'd come around…" She muttered.

"I know you really care for him." JJ said. "But he seems to hate you." She added, looking over at Aida.

"I told him to. I told him to hate me because it was what was best for us, but I knew it wasn't. Even back then, my stupid, eighteen year old self knew it wasn't good. Spencer has always been a relatively fragile person, and I shattered his world that night." She smiled a little. "My parents threatened to kill him if I stayed with him, they really didn't like him because he didn't fit in with us; he was a tall, awkward American kid, and we were non-awkward Asian-Americans who hated people that weren't one of us. I loved Spencer, I still do, and I'm never going to forgive myself for what I did."

"He seems to have no intention of forgiving you, either…" JJ muttered.

"Good. Because he shouldn't. I don't, and it was horrible, so he shouldn't forgive me." She smiled a little more. "I heard about his having that girlfriend, Maeve… His mother told me what happened, and she just said she wished I hadn't broken Spencer's heart." She sighed. "I was up for Spencer's position a year or so before he was, but an old friend of mine wanted me to forfeit it for Spencer, so I did. I let him have that job, and when he said that I didn't deserve to be a profiler because I couldn't get the job, it made me feel glad that I had let him get that job… He deserved it, and he's very good at his job, from what I've been told." She turned into the parking structure and parked. "So, now you know what I was talking to my grandmother about, and a little background on Spencer and I."

"Why did you break up with him?" Rossi asked. "You obviously didn't want to." He added.

"Of course not; I've met many men in my life, and many of them were very attractive in the conventional sense, but Spencer's the only man I've ever been attracted to. But I think that's because we're equally matched for brains and he was the sweetest guy I've ever met." She looked away from Rossi as Morgan and Reid pulled into the building. "I broke up with Spencer because my parents hated him so much they were willing to hire someone to kill him because he was everything that they _didn't_ want in the Ivanova gene pool." She muttered. "I knew he was going to hate me, but I had to do it for him…" She sighed, walking away as Morgan and Reid approached.

Aida went back into her office and shut the door. She let herself calm down for a minute, but suddenly, she found herself dreaming. It was more like she was replaying her entire relationship with Spencer in her head as she watched it like a movie in her sleep, but she couldn't help but feel happier in her dreams than she ever did in real life.

She remembered the feeling of his hands holding hers, the warmth of his lips on her cheek, the sound of his laughter, and the way his smile just looked so dorky that she would just melt every time she saw it. She remembered how she had to tippy-toe just to kiss his cheek, and she remembered the way he looked at her when he said _I love you_.

Aida woke up and found herself under the blanket; the sun was barely coming up outside, and she wondered who had put the blanket on her. She spotted someone sleeping on her couch, and could tell who it was just by the pattern of their breathing; she smiled to herself and sighed, but quickly returned to being depressed. She got up and took the blanket over to Spencer and draped it gently over him; he looked like he was cold. She walked to the bookshelf behind her desk and grabbed a dusty photo album off the middle shelf and began to flip through it slowly, looking at picture and remembering how she felt when they were taken. The album had 愛の写真 (Photos of Love) written on the front cover, and it was overflowing with pictures of her and Spencer together over the three years they had dated. There were a few of her taking pictures of him while he took pictures of her, and then one of them riding home on his bike after going to the movies; it was before she had gotten her car. She also found, after further inspection of the shelf, a small collection of home movies of her and Spencer, each titled in kanji.

Aida pulled out her laptop and began to watch the home videos on her laptop (they were in DVD format) and couldn't help but smile at what used to be.

The first one she put in was one her friend Lizzy had recorded the day she asked Spencer out. It showed his reaction to her asking him out, and how he fumbled over a response for a good minute or two and she eventually couldn't handle it and busted out laughing.

"Wh-What?" He asked.

"You're so cute! That's why I like you." She beamed at him, and he smiled shyly back. "So is that a yes?"

"Y-Yeah, sure…" He muttered.

Aida felt so much better as she watched more and more of the home videos; then she reached their one year anniversary video, which Spencer had taken when he took her to the park for a surprise picnic.

"So uh, I'm sure that this seems weird, I mean who records a date, right? But anyways, today I'm taking my gorgeous girlfriend Aida to the park for a picnic. I told her I'd pick her up, but I never told her where we were going, so I can't wait to see her reaction when we get to the park and she sees the picnic set up!" The sixteen years younger Dr. Spencer Reid beamed at the camera before hiding it in his jacket pocket as he got to the door.

"Hey, kid!" Aida's cousin Misaki laughed and they struck up a conversation while Aida continued to get ready upstairs. A few minutes later, Aida came down and was dressed in her normal attire of sweatpants and a baggy hoodie; she was wearing her square, black glasses and her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she looked extremely happy to see Spencer.

"You ready to go?" He asked, to which she nodded quickly, and the two walked the park; he made her close her eyes on the way though. "I'll be your seeing-eye-dog, alright?" He asked. She giggled and made a little comment about him being like a dog because he was so loyal.

When they got to the park, he told her not to peak and let her get in front of him. He pulled the camera out of his pocket and pointed it at her.

"Okay… Open your eyes!" She did as he told her, and she gasped; there was a small bouquet of roses on a large picnic cloth and a cute little basket in the center and a red velvet cake next to that. There were also a couple of presents lying around near the basket.

"Oh my gosh! Spencer!" She turned to look at him and noticed the camera. "Hey! Not cool!" She laughed and so did he. "Spencer, you didn't have to do this!" She couldn't stop beaming.

"Yes I did! I had to make sure you'd remember this forever, so that's what I'm trying to do. Did I do a good job?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh… Spencer, I love you!" She tackled him with a hug and he dropped the camera, which was still pointed at them and she couldn't stop hugging him and saying he was the best boyfriend ever.

Eventually, she fell asleep again, and woke up when she heard Spencer chuckling behind her as he watched the video she had been watching before she had fallen asleep; they were hanging out that spot in the park where they had had the picnic.

"I wondered if you still had all of these." He said once she was awake enough to realize it was him.

"S-Spencer-!" He started to look at the small pile of DVDs on her desk and opened the photo album. "Hey, stop! That's private!" She growled, snatching everything from him and hastily throwing it into a drawer in the bottom of her desk.

"Not to me they aren't; those are also my memories, in case you've forgotten." He sighed. "Rossi and JJ told me what you said, and I've decided I'm going to do my best to ignore what happened and try to makes things better between us. A fresh start." He looked out the window, and the sun was up enough that Aida figured it was around 7:00 AM. Aida looked up at him with a very surprised look, but he responded with one of his signature awkward,slightly reserved smiles, and that was that.


	3. Sensitivity, Love, Logic & Perspective

As they continued to work the case, both Spencer and Aida began to feel their old feelings resurface, and it got increasingly more difficult to focus on working and not on how badly they wanted to just sneak off together and spend time snuggling or something. The more they worker together, the harder it was to keep focused on their jobs, and one night Spencer and Aida left the building very late at night and went to her house to stay there.

"Aida, were you expecting mail today?" Spencer asked, looking in the mailbox because he noticed that it wasn't quite closed.

"I picked my mail up earlier…" She muttered, walking over to the mailbox and opening it; she looked upset when she saw a large file envelope and no return address. "Spencer, go inside please." She sighed, nudging him in the general direction of the house as she opened the envelope. There was a note written on folder paper in hurriedly scribbled Japanese, and she sighed. The note translated to _I know what you're doing, and I refuse to let this happen_. Behind it were pictures of her and Spencer outside of working hours, and when they were out interviewing victims and talking to friends of the families. There were also pictures of them from when they were eighteen, and she looked back at the house and looked extremely upset. She took the folder and went inside the house.

"Spencer, can I ask you for a huge favor?" She asked when she joined him in the living room.

"Sure." He looked slightly alarmed when she showed him the file folder and its contents. "What does the note say?"

"I know what you're doing and I refuse to let this happen." She muttered. "I think my mom knows you're here, and she really doesn't want us together." She sighed.

"Are you sure it's your mother?" He asked.

"Who the hell else do we know that hates you a lot and wants you out of my life? Not to mention that's my mother's style of writing kanji, so…" She sighed. "Anyways, the favor I was going to ask of you…" She looked away from him and over at a filing cabinet in the corner of the room. "There is one thing I've never done in my entire life thus far that I'd like to do, and I kind of need someone else to partake in that thing." She walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled out a bunch of similar looking file envelopes. "I've never told you about this, but since you guys got the case, I've been getting these in the mail. Each day is a different set of photos, a different message, but yesterday and today were odd. They had at least one picture of us holding hands." She sighed.

"So, what is it that you want me to do?"

"Spencer, I've never had sex in my entire life, and I've got a really bad feeling about this case and the mail so in case I die or something I would like to have at least had sex for once." That was something he hadn't been expecting.

"A-And why would you ask me?" His imagination began to run wild about all sorts of things, mostly pertaining to how Aida looked naked and what it would be like for them to have sex.

"Because you're the only person I trust enough to let have _all_ of me." She muttered. "If you don't want to, that's fine and I'll respect that, but I just thought if anything bad happens, I'd have liked to have at least that one experience under my belt and have it with someone I really, truly love." She sighed and looked away.

"I mean, I'm not against it or anything, but… Why would you want _that_ of all things?"

"I used to wonder about what it would be like if we had stayed together. I would imagine us getting married, having a couple kids, and just being happy… And I always wondered what sex was like; I didn't trust anyone enough to let them have sex with me, especially not my husband, and I hoped that maybe someday we'd get back together and we could pick up where we left off." She smiled slightly. "In other words, for the last fourteen years I've sort of been hoping someday I'd get the chance to…"

"Wow…" He didn't quite know what to make of her little confession, but when she kissed him, he didn't question it and he kissed back. Eventually they stumbled their way upstairs to her room, getting more heated up the whole way, and he wondered how he had been able to suddenly push aside his ill will from the past and just return to the frame of mind he had once been in with her.

His brain struggled with what he was doing and he tried not only to convince himself not to do what he was doing, but also to keep doing what he was doing. He struggled to find a balance so that in the morning he wouldn't hate himself, but he ended up thinking that it was about time he lost his virginity, and much like she had said, it might as well be to someone he loved.

She felt guilty the entire way up to the bedroom about how she felt like she was making Spencer do something he didn't want to, but she also knew that with how he was kissing her and touching her that he wasn't even upset by the idea. She was worried he'd regret it in the morning.

But after a few minutes had passed and several items of clothing were tossed onto the floor, neither gave a damn about the next morning, because they were too caught up in what they were doing. The two geniuses were, at that moment, were more carefree than either had ever been before.

"Spencer…" Aida pulled away from his kisses for a moment.

"Yes?"

"I… I love you a lot, okay?"

"Mm…" He kissed her sweetly and sighed. "I love you too, Aida."

The rest of the night and into the early morning hours went by extremely quickly; what they hadn't spent making love was spent sleeping, and it seemed like there hadn't been enough time in the night for either of those things.

Aida couldn't concentrate on anything but the sensation of Spencer's hands touching her all over and the way his lips lightly grazed the space between her neck and shoulder, and the sensation of the butterflies in her stomach every time he touched her somewhere he hadn't touched in a few minutes. It was driving her insane, being so close to having him back but knowing all the while that Spencer was really just doing her a favor. She could tell she wasn't alone in her ecstasy, as Spencer seemed to be enjoying this little fling as well.

Spencer felt himself slipping into what felt like a horrible betrayal of logic, but he didn't care as much as he normally would have about abandoning logic and just doing whatever he felt like. He had lived his entire life being logical, and this one event was completely illogical, and he was okay with it. It terrified him that he was okay with what he was doing, but it also felt somewhat liberating to not be held completely captive by his brain and usual desire for everything to have a logical source of start. He had missed the feeling of her arms around his neck, the sound of her contented sighs, the heat of her body melting with his; it was almost like they had stepped back in time to when they were teenagers, but this time they did things they had never even had the courage to try back then, and it was terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

By the time they had become too tired to continue, a good five hours had passed, and it was almost three in the morning, so they decided to call it a night and go to bed.

Spencer had a dream about what it would have been like if he had gotten the chance to propose to her all those years ago and she had said yes, and it was very interesting. It was also rather vivid, and ended much like their evening had; in a very passionate session of love-making.

Aida had a harder time falling asleep than Spencer. She stayed up and just watched him sleeping for an hour or so before finally drifting off into the realm of the sand man. While she watched him sleeping, she thought about how she'd never get to see him like that again. After that day, she'd never wake up to the love of her life, Spencer Reid, next to her in bed. She would never get to feel his touch, receive his kisses, or hear his sleepy voice in the morning ever again, and it made her more depressed than ever. She didn't regret their evening, but she also didn't feel too great about it. She was unsure how to feel, because even though she finally got to experience something she had always wanted to with him, she knew it was a one-time thing and it made her depressed. She wanted desperately for Spencer to say they could get back together; she wanted so, so badly for him to take her back, to sleep in the same bed as her, to tell her he loved her, to go back to the way they had been. She wanted to be his again, and she wanted him to be hers again. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she wouldn't get to grow old with him, and that it was silly to hope for all of that.

She dreamed of them being in Quantico; she was toting a toddler around and was pregnant with another kid, and Spencer was working in the office and she stopped by to visit and let him know the gender of their second kid. But she woke up shortly after and sighed when she realized Spencer was still sleeping and it was only five in the morning. She didn't dream after that, she just relived their one year anniversary over and over again in her head as she slept.

For once, both felt somewhat at peace with what had happened between them, and the night's events had given both something they needed; a new perspective on their past relationship.


	4. Pain & Guilt

Spencer woke up early the next morning; well, earlier than he would have expected. The first thing he did was go into her office in the room next door and start looking for something he figured she would have kept after all those years; a journal. He searched the room as thoroughly but quietly as he could, and eventually he found it in a locked drawer under the daybed. He picked the lock and took it out and slipped it in his bag and closed the drawer and locked it back up. He went back into Aida's room and sat down on the bed and thought about what would happen if she found it in his bag or realized it was missing. He felt guilty about it, but he remembered that she used to write about their lives every day, and he wanted to see if she was still writing in it. The book wasn't at all dusty, so he assumed that she still did.

Aida didn't wake up until a couple of hours later, but when she did, she just rolled over and covered her head with her pillow.

"Good morning…" Spencer muttered tracing a figure eight pattern on her arm with his index finger.

"I'm sleepy…" She yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's almost seven thirty."

"Why…" She sighed and took the pillow off her head. "Oh, and… Good morning." She smiled a little and rubbed her eyes. She rolled over into his lap and sighed. "Hey~ I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Did you enjoy last night?"

"Yeah."

"Good…" She smiled. "We should get ready for work…" She yawned again and stretched before getting up. She walked over to the attached master bathroom and went in, and he heard the water in the shower go on a minute later.

She called for him after about three minutes, and he wondered why but still went to check on her

"Wanna take a shower with me?" She asked, poking her head out around the curtain.

"Uhm…" He felt slightly awkward about that. "Why?" He asked. "I-I mean, isn't it perfectly fine that you, uh, you take a shower by yourself? I-I mean, we already-"

"Fine, fine! Just go get ready in the other bathroom down the hall. Everything you need is in there. See you downstairs." Spencer couldn't actually move to get out of the room, as he was extremely curious as to what taking a shower with Aida would be like. "Uhm… Spencer?" She giggled a little. "Are you reconsidering the offer?" She asked.

"Yes, heavily." She pulled him into the shower with her and smiled a little. "So… Was last night just a one-time thing?" She asked, already knowing the answer she was more than likely going to get.

"For now, probably." He replied, sighing when she handed him some body wash. "I mean, it was really… Interesting, but I don't know how it would work out. As soon as we catch the unsub, I'm on the next flight back to Quantico and after that…" He looked away as he lathered himself up. "There's an opening, but it'll be filled soon, so if you want I can put a good word in to Hotch and he can maybe help you get the spot… I mean, you're more than qualified for the job, but lots of people want to be SSAs…"

"I couldn't move to Quantico, Spencer…" She sighed. "I passed up that job so you could have it, I heard that another genius-type was being considered for the job, and I knew it had to be you, so I said _let them have it, I'm sure there'll be another opening someday and I can come and fill it then_. But, I'm so settled here that I don't think I could bring myself to move." She muttered, rinsing herself off.

"What does that mean?" He asked. "You love moving around and travelling." He added.

"I can't just pick up and move around anymore, Spencer… I'm tied here now; my job, my family, and-"

"But you don't have the one thing you want, which is me, and we both know it." He pulled her closer to him. "I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you a second time…" She looked up at him as though she was extremely shocked by his words, but she started to cry and hugged him.

"I just can't do this, Spencer… I have to let you walk away, even though it's going to kill me."

"Sure, you can let me walk, but just because you have to let me doesn't mean I will." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and sighed. "The greatest pleasures of love are inseparable from its greatest pains: Love has the face of a goddess, but the talons of a lion." He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Everyone has a right to love and be loved, and nobody on this earth has the right to tell anyone that their love for another human being is morally wrong; your mother doesn't seem to agree with that, but I remember you told her that when you fought with her a couple of days before you were forced to leave me."

"Stop making me love you, Spencer." She laughed between her quiet cries of heartache. "It's not fair that I find you so attractive yet I'm constantly at a loss as of what to do with my feelings."

"Then let's not say anything of our feelings and merely state them with our actions." He held her face in both hands and they're foreheads were pressed together. "If nothing else, know that I love you more than anything in this world." They looked into each other's eyes for a long while as the water began to turn cold.

"Time to get out, Spencer…" She turned the water off behind him and drew the shower curtain open. They stepped out and dried off and brushed their teeth and hair, got dressed, and left the house to go to the field office to get started again on their case.

The next opportunity for free time that Spencer had, he went into the office he had been given to work in and locked the door and drew the blinds and began to read Aida's diary, flipping to the most recent writing, which was earlier that morning while he was asleep.

_The magic of first love is our ignorance that it can ever end. After fourteen years, I've finally gotten my Spencer back. I had never thought it possible for him to still love me after all this time, and I think he might also be confused by how willing he was to be close to me again. When he first arrived, detailed in the past entries, he was rather hostile and really didn't want to be around me. But the other day when I fell asleep, I woke up and saw him sleeping on my couch in my office, and I found myself under a blanket, and I could feel my heartbeat speed up and my cheeks flush with color; I was so, so glad he was asleep and didn't see it. I just couldn't help but feel happy, as it had been years since I had felt loved by anyone. But to see him lying on that couch, curled up in a ball because it was a little chilly, it made me feel happier than I've been in fourteen years. _

_To think that Spencer somehow managed to push aside all his hatred, and all his resentment, and make sure I didn't freeze to death under the air-conditioning and to stay there with me… I wondered what was happening, but I figured it was just a fluke. But tonight and just an hour ago… Spencer and I seemed to have found some semblance of what we used to have. Somehow I got him to have sex with me, and it just felt natural to me. I don't know if it felt like that for him, but I was so overwhelmed with my love for him that I couldn't help but smile almost the whole time. I've finally given _all_ of myself to the only man I have ever loved, Spencer Reid, and that is the greatest feeling in the world… Until I remember that this was just once, and will most likely never happen again. After this morning, I will never wake up next to Spencer again, I will never feel his lips on mine, I will never hear the words that I crave so desperately to roll off of his tongue be said to me ever again after this. I will grow old, and Spencer will grow old, and we will love each other from afar, because nothing will ever be as it was._

_I often wonder what it would be like if Spencer and I could make up entirely and be together. I wish he'd propose to me like he had been planning to on that night all those years ago… It seems so long ago, yet feels like it was just yesterday. I broke his heart and broke my own, and I cannot repair the damage done to either yet desperately desire to do so. I hope Spencer never reads this, but if he ever does get ahold of this old journal, then to him I'd say… Where did love begin? What human being looked at another and saw in their face the forests and the sea? Was there a day, exhausted and weary, dragging home food, arms cut and scarred, that you saw yellow flowers and, not knowing what you did, picked them because I love you? And in parting, I have but one quote left at my disposal to offer to my dearly beloved Spencer; Wherever love is, I want to be, I will follow it as surely as the land-locked salmon finds the sea._

The words that had been scribbled hastily on those two pages left him in awe. He knew exactly how she was thinking the words as she wrote them, and when he was reading he could hear her voice reading the words to him, and he automatically inserted a laugh between the part about the air conditioner and her wondering what happened to make him change his mind. Morgan came in and caught him reading the journal.

"What's that?" Morgan asked, trying to snatch it from Reid, who recoiled quickly enough to prevent him from getting a grip on the journal.

"It's Aida's journal; she's been keeping it since we first met, every day, and I decided I wanted to read it… She doesn't know I've got it, so please don't say anything." He sighed. "I really don't want her to find out I have it." He sighed and put it back into his bag and then put his bag in his desk.

"If she writes in it every day, you're gonna have to find a way to put it back where you got it from before she realizes you took it." Morgan sighed. "Reid, why would you do that?" He asked. "The girl is in love with you, and this would probably make her not trust you ever again."

"I deserve to know these things! This journal, this _diary_, revolves solely around her feelings about me, and I deserve to know what's going on in her head because I can't ever figure it out on my own." He locked the drawer and got up to leave the room.

"Reid, if you two want to get back together, this _isn't_ the way to go about doing it." He sighed as though he recognized that but still didn't care. They went back to working and Spencer was becoming increasingly paranoid about Aida realizing he had taken the journal, the only thing that meant more to her than Spencer himself.

He had become overwhelmed with guilt the more time he spent reading the journal. He felt horrible for hating her for the whole time they had been apart because he now knew exactly what she had been feeling all those years. She had been just as miserable, if not more, than he had been. He felt horrible about being so mean to her when they first saw each other again, and he couldn't bear the thought of having just made things worse. He read another entry, from the weekend after they broke up.

_I can't stand this anymore, I want to go to Spencer and tell him how much I love him and that I never meant what I said and only said it to make sure he wouldn't get hurt by my parents or something… I can't talk to him, he has to think I hate him, that's what's best; that's what my mother says, but this isn't good for anyone. I'm hurting, he's probably extremely hurt as well, and I'm supposed to be marrying this guy named Daisuki Ishikawa… I've known him since I was a kid, but I've never liked him. I love Spencer Reid, not Daisuke Ishikawa. I can't imagine being married to him. The only guy I've ever wanted to marry was Spencer, and the fact that I was forced to leave him for someone else that I don't even like is just killing me. I knew what Spencer was planning for that night, I saw him constantly checking for that ring in his pocket, and I couldn't stand knowing I had to break his heart when he was going to make all my pain go away… I would've been so happy with him, and now I'll be miserable and have to pretend to be happy with Daisuke. I'm never going to love that man; he's nowhere near as intelligent as my Spencer, and he's nowhere near as sweet. I know Spencer's somewhere pouring over books to get over me and forget about what happened, but I feel horrible about hurting him. I always will… I don't think I can live with the guilt much longer… Maybe, just maybe, I'll find a way to make the pain go away forever… By making myself go away forever._

He flipped about ten more pages and found a page that was dated about a month later.

_I tried it, and it didn't work. If my husband weren't such an idiot I could have atoned for hurting Spencer. But instead, he decides to come into the bathroom and call the ambulance. I don't deserve to live; I hurt Spencer, and he didn't deserve it. Maybe he'd feel better knowing how horrible I've felt since that night. I wonder if he'd feel better knowing that Daisuke beats me every day because I refuse to love him and I proclaim my undying love for Spencer daily._

_I can't enjoy anything anymore. Going to the park isn't fun, going to library isn't good either. I've seen Spencer off in the corner with a giant pile of books a couple of times. I watched him and he only read about two this week, something's really wrong. And I wish I could go up to him and say: Spencer, I love you and I want to run off with you and get married and leave this hell hole. But I can't, and it kills me to know Spencer is probably dying inside thanks to me. Daisuke beats me all the time when I tell him I don't love him and that I love Spencer. He wants to find Spencer and kill him for taking what's his, but really it should be the other way around. Spencer's not violent, he usually doesn't even really have a temper unless he's under a lot of stress and you do something that hurts him really badly. Then he'll blow up, but even then he doesn't do more than just yell at you. I wish I had died, I had felt the life draining out of me with every drop of blood, and I felt like I could finally be at peace with myself… But then I woke up in the hospital, and they said I was lucky to have survived my suicide attempt… Hah… Lucky to be trapped in an eternal hell… Maybe next time I won't be interrupted._

He continued reading through and discovered just how horrible she had felt about leaving him. It hurt him to know that she thought the best way to make up for hurting him was to damage herself beyond repair.

_Today, Daisuke died in a car accident. He was deployed a few months ago, and he died in a car accident today. I guess I'm free, for now. Mother is still as insane as the day I left Spencer. I think I'll send Spencer and email, I've heard he's working in the BAU, so I should probably drop him an email to say hi, if he doesn't want me dead or something. I'm crying a lot, but not because I'm sad… I'm happy Daisuke is dead, this means I won't get beat anymore for being intelligent and not loving him, and for not being the perfect housewife. I need to find Spencer, and I need to tell him how much I love him and how sorry I am. Hopefully he replies… And hopefully mom doesn't find the computer. She's taken up hacking as a hobby, so if she knows I'm trying to reach out to Spencer, she'll probably get extremely pissed._

He turned more pages and saw the date the killings had started.

_Mom found the email on my computer; she ranted and told me she was going to kill both of us. Spencer never replied, I'm sure he just didn't want to talk to me because he took my words from that night seriously… But mom said she'd kill him if he ever came near me, and she would kill me if I ever tried to talk to him ever again. She still hates him as much as she did back then, maybe even more since I've held onto my love for him after all this time. I've not much else to say for today, apart from the fact that I hope that Spencer is happier now and that he is doing well… Because he deserves nothing but the best, and I deserve nothing but the worst._

He couldn't think about anything else the rest of the day. _He deserves nothing but the best, and I deserve nothing but the worst_.


	5. UnSub, Violence, Promises, Love & Hope

_Hey guys! Thanks for following the story, or if you're only now just checking it out, thanks! This chapter is extremely wordy, mostly because it's almost entirely dialogue... I wrote this in about ten minutes, so if it sounds very hastily thrown together, it is :( but on the bright side, you get to learn a bit about Aida and her mother, and by extension the unsub. Take that how you want :P the next chapter should be up later today or early tomorrow, so thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to keep reading to the end :) _

* * *

"So, is this going to be a regular thing… You coming to my house?" Aida asked as they walked into the house and took their shoes off.

"Well, if you don't want it to be then we can just see each other at work and-"

"No, no, it's fine!" She laughed a little. "I just wasn't sure if you were just doing this to make me happy or because you really wanted to hang here again."

"Well, this time I came prepared with extra clothes and stuff, so…" He sighed. "I… I need to tell you something." His guilt about taking the journal was overwhelming him, so he decided even though she'd probably get angry with him that it would be best to come clean about having taken and read her journal. He had managed to read the entirety of it in about ten minutes, and what he had read made him fall more in love with her than he had ever been before, and that was why he felt he needed to tell her that he had taken it and read it. He pulled the journal out of his bag, and she looked like she felt as though she had been stabbed in the back by him. "I-I know I shouldn't have taken it, but I did, and I read it, and I know I shouldn't have, a-and you have every right to be angry with me, b-but I just wanted to get an idea of what it was like for you while I was, while I was suffering on my own, and…" She just shook her head at him and walked up the stairs without another word. As he walked up the stairs, he could hear her crying in her room, and it made him feel even worse about taking the journal than he already did. He walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Go away, Spencer…" She sniffled from, judging by how muffled her voice was, her bed.

"Aida, I-I'm really sorry, can you just hear me out?" He sighed and reached for the doorknob.

"N-No!" Aida let out a scream, almost like one of pain, and he heard something in the room break. He kicked open the door and saw her struggling with someone. "Spencer, get out of here!" She said, shoving the other person across the room. "Go!" She slammed the other person into the wall before they could reach him. "Now, Spencer!" He nodded and went outside and called Hotch.

"H-Hotch, Aida's in the house fighting with someone; I think it's her mother."

"What?"

"I took something of hers and I told her and then she went upstairs, and she locked herself in her room, and then I heard her scream so I went in and she was fighting with someone."

"Why didn't you help her?"

"She told me to get out as if my life depended on it; they're still fighting upstairs."

"We'll be there in a minute." Hotch hung up and Reid paced around trying to figure out what to do. A few seconds later, the intruder and Aida walked outside; the intruder, who was, in fact, Aida's mother, was holding a gun to Aida.

"So, Spencer, I guess she really didn't take me seriously when I told her I'd kill you both if you two ever came back into contact." She laughed.

"A-Aida!" Even though Spencer was extremely intelligent, and so was Aida, Aida's mother was actually far more intelligent.

"I-It's fine, Spencer! Don't worry!" Aida smiled a little. "She's not going to hurt you, I promise!" She laughed a little and they heard the gun click.

"Don't promise him things you can't follow through with, Aida." Her mother laughed like a maniac. "I love that look on your face, Spencer. You look so terrified and worried, it's beautiful!" She sighed. "Is that what he looked like when you broke up with him?" She asked Aida.

"Nope, not even close." Aida smiled slightly. "Spencer, run." She added. Her mother put her finger on the trigger.

"No, don't go, dear." Her mother chuckled. "If you leave, I'm killing my daughter. Do you want her to die? When you're so close to having her back?" She smiled wickedly.

"N-No, of course not…"

"Good, then call your boss and tell him that they're going to let me go and not come after me, and if they don't agree then I will kill all three of us."

"You don't want to do that, though." Spencer said quickly. "You don't want to kill all three of us, you just want me." He muttered. "You don't want to kill Aida or yourself, because if Aida stays alive and you do too, then you get to torment her for the rest of her life. If you kill me and you two live, Aida has to live with that for the rest of her life and suffer and her suffering would make you overjoyed. Th-That's how you are, Hiroko." He explained.

"Just because you're a profiler now doesn't mean you know me, Spencer." She laughed.

"I study people like you and some worse than you as a career, Hiroko. If you think I don't know everything about you, then you're truly mistaken." He said. "You were beaten as a child, right? I bet your dad really wasn't the nicest man around. He was drunk all the time, and it conditioned you to be miserable. You were so angry, and then you met Aida's father, and you were happy, but the second he objected to anything you took your anger out on him. You used your intelligence to trap him, and to torment him, and then when Tsuki and Aida were born, Aida was the one that survived, and you were most looking forward to Tsuki, so you felt the need to punish Aida for Tsuki's death. So, ever since Aida was little, you've treated her like a puppet and never approved of anything she did or anyone she loved. You needed her to feel your pain, so when the time came for her to grow up, when she turned eighteen and I decided I was going to propose to her, you knew you were going to lose control of her if she married me and we went away, so you made sure she was so scared that she'd actually leave me to protect me." He began. "So, you beat her, and you verbally abused her, and you told her you'd kill me if we were to stay together. So, she wanted to make sure I was safe, and to do that she had to leave me. Then you married her off to a guy that fit your agenda, and he carried out your will on her. He beat her for not loving him, for being so much smarter. It was like your father had been with you, and you were happy to see Aida so miserable. And you couldn't stand that when she tried to talk to me a couple months ago that she was still in love with me after fourteen years. Th-That's why you, y-you couldn't just sit back and watch that happen, so you started to send her the pictures in the mail and started killing all those women who looked a lot like Aida. You were sending her a message to cease interaction with me." Her mother looked angry.

"You two are the same, no wonder you were together for so long."

"And you know what the best part is?" Spencer laughed. "The whole time you were sending your daughter those messages, I got her to fall in love again, and then I slept with her last night." He grinned back at her mother as wickedly as she had grinned at him moments earlier. "I think it lasted about five hours. Man, that was fun." He added, still grinning.

"I'm going to kill you!" She shrieked, pointing the gun at him instead of Aida.

"Go ahead, I can die happy now that I took Aida's virginity. I'm sort of sad it took fourteen years, but now that it's happened I don't really care whether I live or die." She looked like she was going to shriek at him, and the hand she had the gun in began to quiver. "So, try me. With the rate your hand is shaking at, you've only got a twenty-two percent chance of hitting me fatally." He added. A second later he heard the sirens down the block and his team pulled up, accompanied by a few cops. "It's over, Hiroko." He added.

"Mrs. Ivanova, put the gun down!" Hotch said over a megaphone.

"I'm going to kill you!" She shouted at Spencer.

"Go ahead and shoot me." He laughed.

"Spencer…" Aida was crying. She reached one hand out and her mother instantly turned the gun back to her. "I-I love you!" She smiled, and her mother shot her in the abdomen and tried to run away. "Ah…" She groaned when she hit the ground.

"A-Aida!" Spencer took care of her while Morgan went after her mother.

"Hey…" She sighed, starting to look like she was fading. "You know, I really didn't… Ghkk… Know what to think when you told her about… About us…" She coughed a little but smiled.

"No, no… Don't talk, just… Just stay quiet." He stroked her hair. "Where the hell are the medics?!" He shouted.

"They'll be here in a minute." JJ said, kneeling down next to him and starting to talk to Aida. "Don't speak, okay? Just stay quiet and focus on Spence and I, okay?"

"Mhm!" She smiled at them.

"D-Do you remember that time when we… Wh-When we went to the park and I told you I loved you for the first time?" He asked, she nodded. "Well, I-I really meant it. I-I thought that I could totally spend the rest of my life with you." He began to cry when she started to be unable to keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds at a time. "Y-You can't leave me again, I-I don't know wh-what I'd do… Without you again…" he held her hand and she squeezed gently.

"I… I won't leave…" She laughed a little before hissing in pain. "Not this time…" Her hand went limp just as the EMTs came over and began to try and get her onto a stretcher.

"Aida!"

"She's got a pulse but we have to get her to the hospital right away." One EMT said as they moved her onto the stretcher and ran her back to the ambulance. Spencer and JJ dashed after them and hopped into the back.

"Yeah?" JJ answered her phone. "Okay, I'll tell him…" She muttered, closing her phone. "That was Rossi… Aida's mom is dead…" She sighed and looked down at Aida. "Spencer… Why did her mother hate you so much?" she asked. He laughed.

"She hated that I was going to take Aida away and make sure she wasn't ever miserable; her mother's sole goal in life was to bring misery to everyone around her, and I threatened that agenda." He was still holding Aida's hand.

"She's going to be fine, Spence."

"You can't tell for sure."

"Yes, I can."

"How?" His voice cracked and he bit his lip, trying to stop crying.

"Because she said so. She said she wasn't going to leave you this time. When someone is determined enough to live, they can make it through just about anything." She smiled a little. "Just have faith in her." She added, hugging him as he broke down.

* * *

When they reached the hospital, they weren't allowed to go with her, so they waited in for almost five hours. Eventually they were joined by Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia. They waited around, and no one would give them any information on her condition. After the seventh hour had passed, they finally said she was in recovery and that she was stabilized but in a medically induced coma and she wouldn't be allowed to have visitors for another day or so. Eventually the team all left, giving Reid words of encouragement and letting him go back to her house.

It was hard for Reid to sleep that night. Being in her house and sleeping in her bed helped ease his mind, but he was still incredibly worried about her. He got a call early in the morning, around four, from a nurse in the hospital who said she had asked about him a few minutes earlier. He immediately got out of bed and went to the hospital to see her. She was drinking apple juice when he got there.

"Oh my god… You're fine…" He broke down again and hugged her. She smiled a little and sighed.

"Yeah… I woke up and you weren't here, so I wondered what happened." She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek. "I heard that Morgan shot my mom." She laughed a little and sighed. "Maybe now we can…"

"Yes." He kissed her and smiled a little. "When you get out, I promise." He whispered, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She looked very happy.

"Spence, I'm kind sleepy still, so I'm gonna go back to bed…"

"That's fine. I'll be right here when you wake up." He kissed her forehead and sat in a chair that was next to the bed. He held her hand until she fell asleep and even after that. Then he drifted off to sleep, and had a rather pleasant dream about what might happen with them in the future.


	6. Of Love and Life

_Hey guys! Hope you're liking the story so far, we've got a bit more left until the end, but for now... Enjoy chapter 6! ^-^_

* * *

"I have to go back to Quantico today… Since the evidence pointed to your mom, and she told Morgan that they all deserved it, and the weapons were found at her house, we have to go back to our office…" Spencer sighed and held Aida's hand. "But, you know, I'll come back as soon as I can." He smiled.

"Let's hope the thing that brings you back isn't another serial killer." She laughed. "Actually, I'm thinking about maybe leaving the FBI to just get a normal job, you know?" She sighed.

"Well, would you be opposed to coming to Quantico with me, then?" He asked.

"Spencer, I'd love to, but until I get my life plans sorted out I can't." She sighed.

"That's fine…" He kissed her cheek. "Just tell me when you're ready, and I'll come and get you myself." She nodded and smiled.

"Fine, I'll let you know."

"Don't make me wait another fourteen years."

"I won't." they both laughed and smiled. "Call me as soon as you get home, okay?"

"Sure." He kissed her again and got up. "I'll call you before we take off, too."

"Aw, so generous of you, Spencer." She stuck her tongue out at him. "See ya…"

"Yeah… I love you."

"Love you too, Spencer. Now hurry up and leave so you don't make your team mad." He laughed a little and waved goodbye before heading off to the airport.

The whole way there, he couldn't help but think about whether or not he and Aida would actually get back together; she was still in the hospital, even though it had been almost a week. She had to stay to make sure her wound healed completely before she was released, so that meant Spencer had to leave a few days before she was scheduled to be released.

He called her when he got to the airport and told her he loved her and would call again when he got home. On the flight back to Quantico, Hotch informed him that the spare spot on the team was up for grabs and if he had any suggestions that he should say them, but Reid just shook his head. Hotch took that to mean _yes, but I can't say it because it would seem like it's just to get Aida here_, even though Hotch had been considering adding her to the team for a while. Hotch was impressed with her abilities to profile, and at one point she had managed to profile every member of the team with almost pinpoint accuracy, which had impressed him due to her not knowing anyone that well other than Reid. She also was very good at her job, and the team could use someone that was a polyglot, given that Prentiss was gone.

So, once they arrived back in Quantico, Reid called Aida and told her he had made it back home safely and that he'd talk to her around eight the next morning her time, and she was really happy and said she couldn't wait. Meanwhile, Hotch sent in the transfer request for Aida to the Honolulu Field Office.

Spencer and Aida continued their correspondence with each other for a few weeks before the transfer order was approved and Aida was moved to Quantico; it was actually a real surprise for everyone except Hotch and Aida when she walked into the office. The transfer order went through a long time before she actually showed up at the office; Hotch said it would be a nice surprise for everyone to see her after that long time and that she should also get adjusted to the time zone since no urgent cases were happening at that moment.

* * *

Reid heard Hotch talking to someone and looked up and stared at who appeared to be Aida.

"Oh snap, new baby girl in the house." Morgan laughed as he and Garcia sat down with Reid. "What's she doing here?" He asked.

"Why would I know? I'm clearly just as surprised as you two." Reid replied, watching Aida and Hotch.

"I really like her, I hope she's staying." Garcia smiled a bit. "Oh, don't look, they're walking this way." They all pretended to be doing something else; Reid pretended to be doing paperwork, Morgan pretended to be helping him, and Garcia pretended to be looking over the tech specs of Reid's computer.

"I'm sure you all remember Agent Ishikawa from our case back in Honolulu."

"Nice seeing you again!" Morgan smiled and Garcia waved excitedly.

"Hey…" Reid smiled a little bit.

"You act as if you're not happy to see me." She frowned a little.

"N-No! I'm quite happy, I just wish you would've told me you were coming here."

"So, what are you here for?" Garcia asked. "Are you going to steal Reid for the day and go on a sexy date?"

"No…" She looked back at Reid and smiled slightly.

"She's joining the team." Morgan looked blown away, Garcia looked ecstatic, JJ had been eavesdropping nearby and looks really happy, and Rossi seemed surprised yet pleased. Reid looked back at Aida and seemed really shocked but happy. "So, with that said, she's been working on the cases with us for the last couple of months, she just hasn't come to the office. That was under my orders, though, so don't get too worked up, Reid." He added.

"So, uhm…" Reid stood up and sighed. "C-Can I talk to you, you know, alone?"

"Sure." She smiled and they walked off somewhere else. "What is it?" about half a second later Reid was down on one knee and had pulled a box out of his pocket. "Wh-What are you-"

"Will you marry me?"

"But, Spencer-"

"I said the next time I saw you when you were out of the hospital, I'd propose to you." He sighed and smiled a little. "We accept the love we think we deserve. It's never too late to be what you might have been. You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own. Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." She covered her mouth to prevent herself from gasping at all the bookend quotes of love that Spencer was reciting to her. "I've fallen hopelessly in love with you, and the only solution I can see to my being hopelessly in love is to be just as much in love and be married to you so you can't ever run away again." She looked like she was going to cry, and she wiped her eyes and smiled. "So, please marry me." He added. She nodded and he opened the box; there was no ring, and Aida quickly figured out why. She was very familiar with the fact that Spencer was extremely fond of sleight of hand magic tricks, and she knew he was probably pulling one on her at that moment. "Oh, look, it's already on your finger." He said, taking her left and kissing it.

There was cheering from a few feet away; the team seemed very happy for them.

"I love you, Spencer…" He got up and kissed her really quickly before they walked back over to the desk area.

"Congratulations; are we going to have another backyard wedding?" Rossi asked, smiling a little.

"That would be lovely!" Garcia said. "You should let JJ and I help you pick stuff out-"

"The fact that you're so eager to dress my fiancé up is slightly alarming to me, Garcia." Reid smiled a little.

"Oh shush, I won't make her look too crazy unless she wants to." Everyone laughed.

* * *

Over the next few months, amongst working cases and planning a wedding, Spencer and Aida hardly found time to be romantic with each other. They were always exhausted, emotionally and physically, but they were still very much in love and nothing, not even a lack of romance, would change that. Reid moved out of his apartment and into the one Aida had moved into when she came to Quantico; it was a lot bigger, it cost a lot more, but Aida could afford it and it was only a few blocks from Spencer's old place so he was pleased with the location. Eventually they decided to have their wedding outside of Quantico; they actually traveled to Las Vegas so Spencer's mother could be there.

JJ and Garcia had been working very closely with Aida to figure out what to do with her dress; the dress wasn't white, but instead a very beautiful, light pink. It was so light, in fact, that you almost couldn't tell it was pink and not white. Aida had been letting her hair grow out since she had gotten to Quantico; her hair had originally only been down to the middle of her shoulder blades, but by the time of her wedding day, it was down to the lower part of her back. Garcia and JJ did her makeup and made sure she looked absolutely perfect; no hair was out of place, there were no smudges in her makeup, her skin was completely blemish free, and her perfume smelled like fresh lilac, which was Aida's favorite scent besides vanilla.

Spencer's mother was extremely happy that the two had managed to get back together, and she was fully supportive of them getting married.

They all stood in a half circle in front of Spencer and Aida under the archway, since there wasn't that many of them. Spencer and Aida had written their own vows, and they were rather poetic about it. Everyone was moved by the way they simply used bookend quotes to convey messages of undying love and eternal commitment. The vows actually moved JJ, Garcia, and Spencer's mother Diana, along with Aida's cousins, to tears because it was so clear to them that the two were very much in love.

"Do you, Spencer Reid, take Aida Ivanova to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister presiding over the ceremony asked.

"Yes, I do." He smiled a little.

"And do you, Aida Ivanova, take Spencer Reid to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She beamed back at him.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Both of them seemed shy about kissing each other in front of everyone, but they knew it was part of being married so they managed to broadcast a sweet, short kiss. Everyone cheered, and the reception was really fun. Spencer and Aida weren't much for partying, so it was a rather mellow reception, by normal standards, and everyone had a lot of fun.

The toasts were very sweet, especially the ones from Aida's cousin Trisha and Spencer's mother.

"So, I know that most of us weren't there when they first fell in love about eighteen years ago, but I was. And, they were like… Fourteen when they first met, and a year later, Aida decided that she wouldn't ever love anyone else but the perpetually awkward and super nerdy Spencer, and she didn't want to risk anyone else being attracted to his cuteness, so she asked me for advice on asking him out. I told her he wasn't the type to ask anyone out, since he was so awkward, and that it would be best for her to just ask him. So, she and Lizzy went over to him and she asked him out. Lizzy was hiding nearby and filmed the thing, we have it on tape! But anyway, it was really cute. Two genius fifteen year olds having a rather awkward start to dating… So, he said yes, and they spent three years completely in love with each other. My Aunt Hiroko tore them apart, and there was a fourteen year gap between their third anniversary and when they took up again almost six months ago." She sighed. "All of us on the Ivanova side of the family, Aida's father's side, have always adored Spencer, so we're so glad that you guys are married… We see the way you've looked at her through the years, and it seems like every day, you fall more in love with her, and she deserves someone as great as you, Spencer." She looked over at Aida. "And Ai, Spencer deserves the best, and I know you can give him that now. We watched you for all those years and saw how much you love him. We watched you cry tears of joy, and tears of sorrow. We saw you through a failed, miserable marriage, and now we will see you through what we know will be a beautiful happy marriage." Aida looked like she was going to cry and she couldn't stop smiling. "So, let's toast to the two best people I've ever known, and without a doubt two of the best people any of us will ever know." Everyone toasted to them and Spencer squeezed Aida's hand under the table.

After a few others toasted, Diana decided she wanted to toast to them.

"I'm not sure if I'm any good at this kind of thing, but I just wanted to say my peace to those two." She smiled a little. "I may be biased, but Spencer is the greatest man I've ever know; he's always taken care of me, even if he doesn't visit me, he still writes. Aida writes to me too, and she did even when they weren't together anymore. She actually visited me a few times, too. I've always adored her, and I liked her more than anyone else because she was just as intelligent as my baby. When he first told me he had a girlfriend, I was unsure of what to think, knowing what had happened to him in the past. Did she just want to use his brains to help her with homework, or did she genuinely like him? I'm sure every mother worries about the motives of the person their child decides to date, but as soon as I met Aida, I knew she was the one. She was the one I wanted Spencer to marry someday. So, when they broke up, I was heartbroken; not only was Spencer depressed, Aida wouldn't be my daughter in law, and that was horrible. I knew how her mother was, she was psychotic, but I never thought it would come to that. I knew Aida was suffering too, because she would always tell me how much she loved Spencer and how sorry she was for hurting him. After all that time, Spencer said he had encountered her at work and that things hadn't been good. A few days later, he told me they had pretty much made up, and a month later he told me they weren't dating but they would be getting married, and I was unsure of how to feel, but I love both of them so I was excited." She sighed. "And here we are, six months after Spencer told me he was going to get married to her this time, and Aida's wearing a beautiful dress and looks absolutely stunning, and my son is dressed up in a tux with his hair styled nicely and they have rings on their fingers." Spencer was in awe of the words his mother was saying. "Happy marriages begin when we marry the one we love, and they blossom when we love the one we married. And with that said… My biggest wish for the two of you is that through the years your love for each other will so deepen and grow, that years from now you will look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least."

Aida had to get up and go hug Diana; she just couldn't wait until after the toasting to do so.

"Take good care of Spencer, please." Diana whispered so only Aida could hear.

"I will always." Aida whispered back, squeezing Diana gently. "Thank you for always being supportive." She added, letting go.

"If you don't give me grandchildren to read to, I won't remain supportive." She joked, smiling a little. Aida nodded and smiled back.

The rest of the night went by beautifully, and at the end of the night, Spencer and Aida dropped Diana back at the institution before returning to their hotel and booking their honeymoon plane tickets; they were going to spend a week and a half in England, since it fit both of their desires for an interesting locale that had fun things to do where they could absorb tons of information.

"Hey, Morgan… Can you tell Hotch that we're leaving for England in a couple of days for our honeymoon and won't be back until right before Christmas?" Spencer said, talking quietly so he wouldn't wake Aida up.

"Sure, kid. But… Why England and why for a week and a half?" Morgan asked in reply.

"Oh, it's rather simple; she wants to visit all sort of weird things like supposedly haunted castles and visit some battlefields or something. She also wants to go to Hadrian's Wall, it's like three feet high, and she thinks it's hilarious so she wants to see it in person. Not to mention, England is the land of the BBC, and by extension Doctor Who, so I'd like to go. And they've had prolific serial killers there… And I've been planning with Emily to pay a visit and introduce her to Aida." He replied. "I think it'll be interesting to visit England, since we've never been and there's a good deal of stuff there that both of us can enjoy. She also wants to shop at Harrod's, which is a very famous shopping area in London." He added.

"Well, have fun, pretty boy." Morgan chuckled. "Send her everyone's love."

"Oh yeah, I will when she wakes up." Spencer smiled a little. "Thanks, Morgan."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye…"

Aida woke up a few minutes later and the two began to plan out what they were going to do on what days and budgeting; Spencer was scared of being married, but being married to Aida made everything less frightening that it would've been with anyone else. Aida thought about what Diana had said about wanting grandchildren and how Spencer had expressed his opinion of not particularly caring about whether or not they had children, and came to the conclusion that she would talk to Spencer about it if she ever got pregnant.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed it! Chapter 7 should be up in a few days, I'm going to take a break to focus more on the story than on updating, not to mention I've hit a little bit of a block in my creativity! Stay tuned~  
_


	7. Honeymoon

When Spencer and Aida landed in London a few days later, the time difference kicked their butts and they spent the first day in their hotel room sleeping off their jet lag. On the second day, they went out to Harrod's and he let her spend an obscene amount of money on very girly things like shoes and sunglasses. He was slightly upset when she spent $500 on just one pair of sunglasses and two pairs of shoes, but he recognized that since she was spending her own money that she had the right to do so. It was only when she needed to borrow $5 from him for a $700 purse that he objected to her spending so much but in the end, ended up giving her the five bucks.

The first half of their day on the third day was spent taking a train to Scotland and visiting Culloden Battlefield, which ended up scaring the crap out of both of them with how sick they both felt when there and the fact that they had seen something in the field that was there in a picture they had taken but hadn't been there when they were looking at the field. It was interesting, but it was enough to scare Aida into not visiting anything haunted for a couple of days.

They went to Edinburgh Castle on the fifth day, and even then things were still very eerie, and although Spencer was fine that day, Aida just was freaked out beyond all logical explanation, and she was clinging to him as though she thought she was going to be ripped away from him if she let go even just a little bit.

On the sixth and seventh days, they rented a vacation home and spent most of their time in bed together, and on the eighth day they went back to London, and they met with Emily Prentiss.

As they approached the agreed upon meeting place, Aida grew nervous; she had heard much about Agent Prentiss, all good, and she was intimidated by the image of Prentiss that had been burned into her brain. She imagined a larger than life, super-agent who was possibly more intelligent than herself, but Spencer reassured her that although Emily was intelligent, Aida was far more intelligent and that he only had eyes for her. She slumped into her seat and looked out the window as they pulled up to a beautiful, but small, park.

"Oh! I see her!" Spencer was beaming from ear to ear and Aida was twiddling her thumbs nervously. They got out of their car and Spencer dashed off, Aida on his heels, over to a woman with medium length, brown-black hair, dark eyes, and light skin. "Emily!" She turned around and beamed back.

"Spencer!" They hugged and she looked a little surprised. "When did you become a fan of hugs?" She asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry-"

"No, no!" She laughed. "It's totally okay, I just was surprised." She smiled a bit.

"Ah, so… This is Aida; she's the one I told you about." He beamed when he nudged Aida a little closer to Emily.

"Wow! It's nice to finally meet you!" She shook hands with Aida. "I'm Emily Prentiss." She added.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Aida smiled shyly and looked up at Spencer. "The team talks about you a lot. They're all really fond of you." She added.

"Good to know!" She smiled back. "Wow, you're gorgeous! I see you've been shopping in Harrod's." She sighed happily. "I always thought you'd end up with an awkward nerdy girl, Spencer. But wow, she doesn't seem like any of that!"

"Thanks…" They muttered in unison.

"I-I'm just in awe; why would you marry Spencer?" She asked, not intending it to sound derogatory.

"Well… We were together when we were a lot younger, between fifteen and eighteen years old, and then my mother made me leave him, and then earlier this year, Spencer and I had to work on a case together in Hawaii, and then we discovered the unsub was my mother and after that we got back together… So, now we're married." Aida muttered, avoiding making eye contact.

"Your mother was an unsub?" Emily looked shocked.

"Her mother was a raging psychotic who absolutely despised me and anyone that threatened to derail her vision for Aida's life. I didn't fit in with the family persona, being a tall, lanky, awkward American kid, and I made Aida happy and her mother's one wish in life was to inflict misery upon her, so… She turned into a serial killer to send Aida a message, and she shot her too… Then Derek shot her, and that was that."

"Wow… I'm so sorry…" She looked like she had no idea what to make of what she had just heard.

"It's okay, I supposed. What matters is that we're back together again and we've been happy, so I guess I'm grateful for all that happening." Aida smiled a little. "I've loved him since the day I met him, and even when I was married before, all I ever thought of was him."

"You were married before?"

"Abusive husband who was an army sergeant; he died in a car accident while deployed." Aida explained really quickly.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright and that you two are back together." Emily still looked like she was having a hard time comprehending all the information she was having told to her.

"Anyways, how about we talk about other stuff?" Spencer asked, noticing Aida looked like she wasn't feeling up to talking much.

They all sat around a small table and exchanged stories about work and personal lives for a while, but eventually Aida got up and went to find a bathroom because she wasn't feeling so good.

While she was gone, Spencer and Emily chatted about how things were for him now that he was married.

"So, are you guys planning to have any kids?" Emily asked. He shrugged.

"We rarely have time to engage in the activity that would lead to conception, and as much as I love being Henry's godfather, I'm not sure I'd be that great of an actual father." He replied. "I don't know why, it's just I worry I'll push my kid away because of my hyper intelligence and the line of work I'm in would make it incredibly difficult for me to not worry about them all the time. And since Aida is on the team too, neither of us could be home with a kid at all so I don't think it would be a great choice." He explained.

"That's totally understandable, Spencer… But, doesn't she want kids?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, she wants three, but we both agreed it was impractical at this point to try to have a kid-"

"Do you think she _really_ agrees with you, or is just letting you have your way because she doesn't want to make you upset?" She asked. "I mean, she's got an IQ higher than yours, right? The woman wants three kids with you, and she's in her early thirties; even you know that the window of opportunity is closing for her, and that it'll be over in about eight years." She added. "She knows that these next few years are her last chance, but she doesn't want to pressure you into something you don't want, even if it means she'll be upset." She sighed.

"I-I never thought of it like that… I suppose that's true, but…" He sighed. "I just don't think I'd ever be ready for a kid, let alone three of them."

"Okay, let's put it this way… What if she gets pregnant now? While you're here in the UK, what happens if she gets pregnant?" She asked, smiling a little. "What would you do?"

"I-I guess I'd… I guess I'd just… I-I don't know, Emily, I haven't really thought about it."

"Well then, let's think about it." She laughed a little. "Aida tells you she's pregnant, and you've just gotten back from here… What do you think she'd say?"

"She'd probably tell me at lunch or something or find a weird way of telling me by giving me some sort of present related to infants or something and she'd know I'd pick up on whatever it was and come to my own conclusion…"

"Good, so, if you found a present or something, what would you do?" She asked.

"Well, I'd probably just stare at whatever it was in disbelief for a long while, and then ask her if she was serious, and if she said yes then I'd probably curl up in the corner and cry." He looked like he was actually trying to imagine that happening. "I-I don't think I could handle that right now. Not so soon into being married. I mean, everything moved so fast. One second I hated her for destroying my heart, the next we were making love in her bedroom, the next I was negotiating with her mother to not hurt her, then she moved to Quantico, and then we got married, and now we're here…" He blinked and pulled himself out of the zone of doubt he had dropped himself into. "To end up having a kid nine months from now would be incredibly life changing and it would just seem too fast." He muttered.

"I know you're not really a huge fan of change, but… You're married now, and to a woman who's just as smart as you and who wants to have a family of her own; marriage is about giving and taking, and it would take a lot of giving on both your parts to have and raise a kid, but I think she'd be willing to give everything she has up just to have those kids." She sighed. "When a woman wants kids, Spencer, she'll do just about anything to-"

"I-I know, Emily! I've seen some of our unsubs do really, really crazy things to have children; now I'm worried she'll turn into one of them, so can you… C-Can you please just not mention it anymore?" He snapped. He sighed and looked away a few seconds alter. "Shit, I'm sorry, just… I-I'm just really not sure about this whole family thing, you know?"

"No, it's okay. I pushed you, I'm sorry…" She sighed and frowned, looking as though she felt terrible for pushing his buttons. "Oh, she's coming back now." She added.

Aida sat down next to Spencer and they held hands under the table, and eventually Spencer got up to take a walk and cool down all the way, and then Emily and Aida took the time to get to know each other better and also have the same conversation.

"I do want children, but Spencer doesn't seem so keen on it. He told me he was nervous about his parenting abilities; to be exact, he said _I'm a great godfather to Henry and I love him, but I'm not so sure I'd be great with my _own_ kid… You know?_ And that was really kind of upsetting, that he doubts himself that much. He's a great guy, and I love him, and any offspring we happen to have will love him too." She frowned a little as she explained the situation to Emily.

"I'm sorry…" She sighed. "I'm sure he'll come around, though." She said, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah…"

On the last three days of their trip, they spent the days wandering around London and some of the nearby areas, going to theatres and watching plays, and then they returned to Quantico.

Overall, both had enjoyed their honeymoon, but they were glad to be home and to go back to work.


	8. Denial, Happiness & Growth

Although Spencer felt extremely guilty about not feeling prepared enough to be a parent, he also felt like Aida was ignoring his need for more time to think about whether or not he _really_ wanted children. Spencer knew he wanted children, he always had, but for some reason he couldn't get past the idea that he'd push away any children he had. Aida was perfectly willing to put aside her dream of having a few kids with Spencer to make him more comfortable, even if it meant that she'd be miserable, but needless to say she was really sad that he doubted himself so much. She knew he'd be a great dad, reading to their kids and filling them with knowledge, and being his silly, awkward self. She wanted so badly for Spencer to see in himself what she saw in him, but she recognized that he would just have to come to that bit on his own schedule.

Aida began to feel really sick while the team was working a case in Eugene, Oregon. The thought that she was more than likely pregnant didn't manifest itself very strongly even though she was more than aware she had been for the past three months, since she had been trying to pretend that she couldn't possibly get pregnant thanks to Spencer's negative attitude; as if attitude had anything to do with biological processes. She went to the bathroom and threw up, and cleaned herself up before JJ joined her.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm great, really." She lied, running her fingers through her hair and sighing. JJ looked suspicious.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Aida tried to walk past her, but she stopped her. "I'm fine, JJ! Really."

"You've looked somewhat lethargic since last week, and it's gotten worse in the past couple of days, are you catching a cold or the flu?"

"No, I'm just a little under the weather; allergies, JJ." Aida sighed.

"Allergies usually don't make you throw up all the time, Ai."

"I said I'm fine, JJ!" She shook her off and walked out and into her office, flipping Spencer off when he tried to ask her if she was alright. JJ walked out a minute later and sighed.

"She just flipped me off…" He looked down into his coffee cup with a confused look on his face; she hadn't ever flipped him off before, and he wondered why.

"Well, at least she didn't shove you out of the way." JJ sighed. "Why did she flip you off?" She asked.

"I-I tried to ask if she was okay and she just stormed past and flipped me the bird." He frowned, sighing and putting his coffee down. "I can tell she's upset, and it's best to stay away from her when she's upset, but I feel like maybe I did something that she didn't tell me about and now she's mad."

"No, she's just mad because I was pestering her… It's got nothing to do with you, Spence." JJ said reassuringly. "While Agent Ishikawa cools off, I think it would be best if we delivered the profile."

"But Aida's the one with ninety percent of the profile-"

"Like Spence said, let's give her a chance to calm down." JJ cut Morgan off. "I'm sure Spence can fill us in in a matter of seconds, given that he can read incredibly fast and the profile is on her desk." She added. Spencer nodded and picked up her profile and read it in a matter of seconds. He proceeded to tell the team the profile and they went to deliver it to the detectives.

After that, one of the cops asked another one _where did the sexy agent go_ and Spencer nearly lost his mind. The two cops proceeded to chat about her figure, how they wanted to have sex with her, and belittled Spencer; and Spencer finally lost it.

Just as he was about to get up and beat the life out of the two cops, Morgan beat him to getting over to them and began talking to them. They began to argue with Morgan and were exchanging profanity-laced words before Aida walked over.

"It's okay, Morgan." She smiled a little and looked over at Spencer. "So, guys, let me just clear a few things up, okay?" She sighed. "First of all, Dr. Reid is my husband, so I'd appreciate you leaving him alone, and I'd greatly appreciate if you would stop insulting him. If you choose not to, I will personally make your life a living hell, got it? Secondly, as much as I'm, uh, flattered by your admiring of my figure, the only person I will ever enjoy hearing complimenting me is Dr. Reid, and I find it rather disgusting that both of you are married and talking about another woman in such a perverse way. You should really keep yourselves under control; I'm sure your wives would be horribly upset if they were to find out you've been checking Agent Jareau and I out this whole time and talking about engaging in sexual acts with us." The cops looked both terrified and angry. "Oh, and lastly… That comment you made earlier about Dr. Reid probably never having had sex… I can personally vouch for the fact that he has, indeed, had sex; in fact, I'm pregnant because of him, so you can stick that in your juice box and suck it." She smiled politely and walked off to continue doing her work. Morgan, the two cops, JJ, and Rossi looked over at Spencer like they expected him to confirm the pregnancy thing.

"I-I didn't know that…" He got up and dashed off to catch up to Aida after a minute of just looking back at everyone. JJ looked a little smug, since she had predicted it, but she noticed Spencer looked rather worried about that news. "A-Are you really pregnant?" He asked when he caught up to her.

"Yes, Spencer. I've been in denial for the last three months, but I am." She rolled her eyes when he looked so worried. "Don't worry, I've been taking vitamins and stuff. And honestly, I don't get what you're so worried about with regards to your ability to parent. Henry thinks you're the coolest godfather on the face of the earth and he adores you, and Jack thinks you're funny, and-" He smiled a little and she stopped talking. "A-Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something, Spencer?" She was extremely confused and surprised by the big smile that had appeared on his face.

"No, I'm doing great, actually!" He kissed her a couple of times before going back to his desk, and the smile on his face seemed to alarm everyone else as well; the whole team was aware of Spencer's phobia of alienating any children he would have, so it was extremely shocking after hearing him doubt himself so much that he was all smiles and unicorns pooping kittens and rainbows when he found out that Aida was pregnant.

She walked over to his desk cautiously and when he looked up from his map at her, she smiled a little.

"So… You're _really_ happy?"

"Hell yeah!" He beamed up at her. "I'm having a kid with the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth; why wouldn't I be happy?" She looked surprised for a long moment while those words sank in, but eventually she smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"You're so weird… But I'm glad you're _my_ weirdo."


End file.
